


the first day after

by scamilla



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Break Up, Short, this is kinda poopy but i think i like it anyways so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamilla/pseuds/scamilla
Summary: heejin’s first day alone.





	the first day after

heejin got better. 

waking up alone wasn’t anywhere near easy. she reached over for a warm body to wrap her arms around and found her half conscious self grasping at pillows and blankets looking for skin. 

no morning sun shone on her face because no one had made a point to open the blinds before going to bed the night before. heejin expected it to be something she’d always have to complain about, never something she’d miss. 

when she thought her sweatshirt sleeve couldn’t wipe away anymore tears, she forced herself up out of bed. her bare feet padded to the closet and she saw nothing but hoodies and crew necks that didn’t belong to her, mementos from soccer tournaments and basketball events. sighing in defeat as if she were being forced to, she chose her favorite: _seoul city-wide basketball championships_. it wasn’t hyunjin, but it was something, and she knew it was cliche but it smelled like her. the way it hung on heejin’s shoulder, although she’d hate to admit it, only reminded her of when hyunjin wore it fitted on her broad ones. 

unable to stop herself, she imagined a future that would never come. as she sipped on her coffee she’d had to make for herself, she saw the proposal she’d been planning, a question that would go unasked. that movie they were looking forward to seeing together that would go unwatched. the hours spent lying in bed doing nothing but breathing the same air and figuring out the answers to all of life’s questions turned out to all be spent in vain. she wouldn’t use any of those solutions now, anyways. 

a world of experiences and feelings and maybe most importantly, _plans_ , all gone. useless to her now. stopped so violently quick that her brain hadn’t yet caught up, and her mind still expected to hear an airy laugh when she spilled milk on the counter or feel a hand around her waist when she stood in front of the stove to cook dinner for one. 

hyunjin, hyunjin, hyunjin. she felt her hanging still like a cloud over her every thought. all those dumb tumblr posts and movie quotes and poems about breaking up, they all must’ve been true, because even in things as simple as the shadows of the tree branches outside, she saw hyunjin. 

there may not have been an hour that day that she spent completely tear free. 

but heejin got better.


End file.
